Naruto and Kags
by Kagome-Loves-Kouga
Summary: Naruto world with Inuyasha people... choas insues.


**

* * *

**

Naruto and Kagome- A Naru/Kag fic.

**Ch.1**

**Summary-Kagome fell down the well, and everyone has counterparts. Naraku is dead, along with his minions, except Kohaku, who is now living with Rin and Sesshomaru. Kagome is trapped in the Naruto world the well is sealed up tight. Naruto and Kagome are fox demon vessels, so yeah, they have a lot in common. They are both 16, as well as the other rookie nine ninja. **

**Sakura is with Neji. (Yay!) **

**Naruto and Kagome are in love, but still single.(and awwwwwwwwwwwwww!)**

**Lee still single, but now he is after Kagome.(blech!! she'll kick his green-spandexed ass! heh.)**

**Kiba is with Ino.(couldn't think of anything else...it probably won't even be mentioned in the story..)**

**Kakashi is still single, but now only three years older.(yah..he was too old!0.0 nooo! didn't mean it, Kakashi-sensei!!)**

**Saske never betrayed the leaf, and still has the curse mark.(wouldn't be the cold ass gay Uchiha without the curse mark!)**

**Iatachi is alive, and his name has been cleared.(yep...Sasuke still tries to beat up on him...he just stands there..heh)**

**Orochimaru is alive; Naraku is not, (yay! Again…)**

**Miroku is still a lech. He is with Sango now.(don't like this pairing, but he can't be with Kagome. might not even be mentioned in this fic.)**

**Kiara is a hanyou, blonde hair, red tips, and green eyes. Wears what Ino does. (Except in light blue.)**

**Gaara is wearing what he does usually, the sand sibs are still there.**

**The munchkins are not there.(ya know, Konohamaru? and his little buds? yep. not writing them in!)**

**Tsunade is still there, still hokage.(no dip!! can't get ridd of Tsunade!!)**

**Pervy-Sage is still a lech! Miroku's friend. (Big surprise there.)**

**Inuyasha is the same, (a bastard to Kagome, an all.)**

**Kikiyo somehow knows how to use kunai...DON'T wanna know...(hmmmmm...EMO anyone?)**

**by the way, they will fall down the well soon, I promise!! oh, and there wil be the counterparts of the charecters in the fuedal era. see ya!**

**K.L.K- YO! Just to tell ya, yes, there will be drama, and there will be Inuyasha trying to get her back, but I positively LOATH the character of Kikiyo! I mean, she is a total bitch! Anyway, this is my first fanfic, so bear with me here! ****I am a total freak about getting things right, and I am Way too lazy to come back to correct, so don't you DARE flame me for such a thing. I am also on ,another site...(it won't let me type it here!) , same penname, and no spaces. Just call me K.L.K, it is a hell of a lot easier to write, errr…. Type (sweat drop) sorry, I am hyper off of some cookies that my chior teacher gave us.. Mint and chocolate.. girl scout cookie heaven. Well, I am going to bash Kikiyo, Just a bit! But I am also rating this M because, I for one, do NOT want to get thrown off this site! **

**f a n l i b . c o m (the site i'm also on. no spaces, though!)**

**Inuyasha- oops! K.L.K doesn't own us! She just puts us into akward situations!**

**Kikiyo- yeah, she's a real bitc-**

**Inuyasha- (hand over Kikiyo's mouth) don't say that ! She's writing this fanfic, and she could make you dead, or mated to Naraku!**

**K.L.K- (cackles) heh, maybe I should… nah, Beware!**

**Inuyasha & Kikiyo- AHHHHHHHHH! (runs around like decapitated chickens)**

**K.L.K- okay, you BAKA'S! (they stop running around, glaring at K.L.K, then throw rocks and rubber duckies of doom at her)**

**K.L.K- OH, SHIT! (runs for cover, Ducking behind boulder) well, if I owned them, would they be doing this!? HELL NO!**

* * *

Kagome snatched Naruto's breakfast ramen, and dashed into the forest.

Inuyasha and Kikiyo were fighting in a clearing, and as Kagome got closer to them, she could hear what they were saying.

" how can you love that copy, Inuyasha!?" Kikiyo screamed at the Hanyou.

"she never tried to take me to hell, Kikiyo!" Inuyasha screamed back.

Then the clay pot of a bitch said, with hurt in her face and eyes, "well, then, I'll go myself. There is just one thing I need to know."

"what is that?" Inuyasha asked, abeit confused.

"do you love Kagome? Or do you love somebody else?"

" I love Kagome .This is the Plain and simple truth."

By then, Naruto had caught up to her ,(they had been playing the ' take-naruto's-ramen-and-run-away-with-it-game.) and was watching as well.

All of a sudden, Kikiyo Threw several Kunai's at Inuyasha, and he blocked all of them deftly. He started his family's bloodline limit. The Inu genjutsu. Kikiyo stared screaming, as Inuyasha killed her, mercilessly. He turned and looked straight at the bushes, his golden eyes quickly found them, and he let out a deep growl.

' Oh. Shit.' Kagome thought, as she dragged Naruto out of the bushes, the Kitsune container protesting loudly until kagome said a single sentence.

" if you do not shut the hell up, Naruto, he will kill us, and without mercy…. Why? He is actually a hanyou, and he needs to go cool off his bloodlust." Naruto shut up quickly.

As soon as they got into the village, they were given dirty stares. They were both kitsune-demon vessels, so why not? Anyway, they were both running, until they got to Sakura's place.

" Sakura?! Let us in!" said both of the young ninja, both like Naruto usually bangs on a door to get in.

"ok! I'm coming!" Sakura screeched, hurting Kagome's sensitive fox ears.

"ow! Sakura-chan! That hurts my & Kagome's ears too!"

oops, she had forgotten that Naruto's ears being unveiled.

"Gomen! Well, come on in!" Sakura said, gesturing for them to come in to her apartment. When they got in, they noticed Sakura's boyfriend, the stoic Neji. He had been living there for about a year, and he and Sakura had been together for about one year and six months.

"hello, Naruto, Kagome. What brings you here?" Neji asked.

"we are running from Inuyasha. He has just killed the clay pot, Kikiyo, and he has some….. Issues. He has activated his family's bloodline limit, and is currently trying to get rid of his bloodlust." Kagome answered truthfully.

"He looked like he had gone insane." Naruto added.

"well, that is certainly a problem, isn't it?" Sakura said.

"yes, we need to know where Nekia is. He is the only one who knows of this genjutsu, and how to stop it from making the bloodlust worsen."

"Kagome? What is the moon tonight?"

" err…. The new moon… oh...SHIT!!"

"what is it?!" asked a curious and frightened Naruto.

" the new moon is when Inuyasha is human! If he still has bloodlust, he will kill himself just for the blood!" Kagome wailed.

"hurry then! Nekia is in the woods, near the goshinbuku and the bone eater's well. Good luck!" Sakura added as the two took off, using their ninja and demonic speed. Kagome's fox tail zipped behind her as she took off. Naruto's tail still was hidden, and would be until tomorrow night. He just didn't know it yet.

Sakura sighed as she went back to her boyfriend and they started making out, then Neji said,

" I cannot believe that they didn't smell what we have been doing!"

Then there was a crinkle of paper as they fidgeted on the couch. The note said-

* * *

_To the new lovers,_

_Sakura, Neji, we Know what you have been doing…so have fun! And use protection! We don't want little Neji's and Sakura's to be running about, now do we?? Well, cannot wait to tell the village perverts.. Well, have fun tonight!_

_Kagome & Naruto._

_(p.s, look outside your window!)_

* * *

And with that they looked outside, seeing a laughing Naruto and Kagome.

" we couldn't let the possibility escape us!" the two said , still laughing as they took off.

Neji and Sakura simply looked at each other, and burst into laughter. They knew the two containers couldn't resist a possible prank, ands they were used to it. They simply went back to what they were doing before, without a second thought.

They were headed to the god tree, or the goshinbuku. Nekia always was there, and never had anything to do. He was most like Shikamaru.

**(DISTANT cousin to the Taisho line.)**

They arrived, and the full-blooded Inu demon asked as soon as they got there,

" why are you here?"

" Inuyasha unleashed the Inu genjutsu. He is bloodlusting, and is turning into his human form tonight. We need your help, we do not want to see him killed."

"very well, lead me to him."

And lead him they did. To the spot where Kikiyo had died, and Inuyasha was still around. When they got there, Inuyasha looked like a wild animal. His white ears were torn and bleeding, his eyes were bloodshot, his clothes were slick with blood. He looked unstable, and had clawed his arms, they were bleeding as well. The rosary that Kikiyo had placed around his neck was broken, and he was holding his hitaiate like he was afraid of it. It was blood-soaked as well.

" Inuyasha?" Kagome said, gasping when he looked at her with bloodshot eyes.

* * *

**K.L.K- okay, listen... (ducks somthing shaped like dango) okay, WHAT THE HELL?!**

**Kikiyo- oops... SHIT!! (gets mauled by K.L.K with a frying pan, until only dust remains.) **

**K.L.K- hehehe! kukuku! hahahaha! sorry, wanted to do that... YES!!**

**Kagome- okay... **

**Inuyasha-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Kagome and K.L.K-(annoyed) Inuyasha!! SIT SIT OSWARI, SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!**

**BOOM,BOOM,BOOM,BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!**

**Inuyasha-(out cold)**

**K.L.K-(rolls eyes at comatose hanyou) please review! and yeah, i hate the clay pot bitch of Japan. yes, Kikiyo. well, Ja Ne!**

**(revised on 4/28/08. couldn't let it go...too confusing even for me, and I wrote the damn thing!)**


End file.
